Of Mages And Key Blades
by DuelKeyBlade
Summary: During the opening feast a cloaked figure appears in the middle of the Great Hall warning the Voldemort has aligned himself with a greater evil than this universe has ever known. Harry PotterKingdom Hearts Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I own nothing. The plot is mine though.  
  
Prologue  
  
Dear Sora, Donald, and Goofy;  
  
You are currently searching for the whereabouts of Riku and I and how to lock the Final Door. But I must urge you to put that quest on hold. For we've made a terrible discovery on this side. My original thinking was that there was only one universe, ours, consisting of different words. When in fact there is another door that leads to another universe so different from ours. Yet there are very noticeable similarities. Such as the use of magic, and other planets that easily traveled to in a Gummi. But their technology is so limited they've only been able to travel to their moon. We've been able to hold the Heartless back, but we can only keep this up for so long before we are forced to retreat to other side and put a temporary lock on it. You need to get to this universe as quickly as possible. Return to the castle. In the Library you'll find a book entitled "Astrophysics and You," inside will be a very special and rare Navigation Gummi Block. If my theories are correct it should bring you here. PLEASE HURRY!!!!  
  
Signed, King Mickey  
  
Sora finished reading the King's letter out loud. "Well guys, it looks like we have a new adventure on our hands don't we?"  
  
"Gawrsh, I'd say so. Uh, wha da think this new set of worlds be like," questioned Goofy scratching his head.  
  
"I don't know, but I like it already. A world where every one uses magic sounds like my kind of place," Donald said twirling is "Save the Queen".  
  
"All right guys. Then it's settled. We leave in an hour." Sora exclaimed. And with that the trio headed back toward Disney Castle. But they didn't leave in an hour like Sora said. In fact they didn't leave till the next day. It didn't occur to the group that the King's Library was colossal. "Uh, Donald...Where is this book," questioned Sora as he looked straight up all the rows of books.  
  
"I don't know..." he replied in despair as he started toward the first shelf.  
  
The book was finally found, and the Gummi was there as the King had said. "Hmm...This is somewhat interesting," thought Sora. So he continued to read "Astrophysics and You" much to the surprise of everyone else.  
  
Author's Notes Ok, honestly this is my first fan fic. But I want to do a good job and I would love some constructive criticism. I do have a general idea of where I want to go with this, but I will also take plot ideas. Even plot twists!!! In the next chapter Mickey is forced to to put a temporary lock on the door from the other side. He and Riku then begin a journey to enlist the aid of people from this strange new world. 


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter One: And So It Begins  
  
There was no other way to put. The weather was absolutely brutal. It wasn't just hot, oh no, it was sticky. And the humidity was just high enough to make you sweat, but not enough for it to cause a nice downpour. But somehow watering the hydrias with his sweat didn't seem like a good idea to Harry. Maybe it was just him, he didn't know. Now you're probably wondering why a boy would be contemplating such things, but Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, not even by wizard standards. There was very little shade on Number 4 Privet Drive and Harry was occupying that shade nestled between the hydrias and the house underneath the open window of the living room.  
  
Sitting with his back against the wall Harry pulled up his hair in an attempt to cool him self off with the little breeze there was. His fingers, rough and calloused from yard work and quidditch brushed the small lighting shape scar on his head. He felt his scar twinge and sizzle from the brush, Voldemort was in a good mood. But he's been in a good mood since the episode at the Dept. of Mysteries. If only he could read his mind. Know what he's planning. Putting his head against the wall Harry closes his and begins to fall asleep.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see a moth eaten carpet. The mustiness of his surroundings flooded his nostrils making him sneeze, but he didn't. He looked at his environment. Where was he? This house seemed so familiar...he floated to the window to look out. "Wait! Why the bloody HELL am I floating," Harry thought. "Ok, don't freak you're just having an out of body experience. You can deal, you can deal. Ok I can deal with this." he told himself. Floating over to the window Harry looked out. The house was surrounded by a small village and at the other end was, "No...It can't be. I'm not here, anywhere but here!!!" The set of double doors behind him exploded off its hinges. Harry could feel the tension instantly fill the moss covered room followed by an intense wave of hatred. Voldemort stalked into the room clearly peeved about something.  
  
"They think they can bargain with me. They can't control me. I am Lord Voldemort," he raged causing miscellaneous objects to either explode or fall over. Voldemort threw himself in a near by chair and continued to contemplate his current situation.  
  
"What could he be talking about? Who would want to bargain with him," Harry wondered.  
  
Then unexpectedly a swirl of black nothingness started to form and take shape. It was like the very fabric of reality was altered and shaped by this being. An immense power filled the room, nothing Harry had ever felt before. What it was, it was definitely stronger than Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you doing back here? I thought you said you were done," spat Voldemort.  
  
"Do not talk to me in that tone you insolent coward." It countered. The Black Nothingness had taken shape. It was tall man, or was it a woman, Harry couldn't tell. Harry thought it sounded like a man. But this is the wizarding world. You could never tell. It was dressed completely black. Its pants tucked into calf high buckled boots. Its trench coat was buttoned from waist to neck with the hood over its head.  
  
"I have to leave you with this warning. Do not try to control Them on your own. The blackness in your heart would make a tasty meal. And They are very hungry. You want this power? Then you must obey Him. You're not king of this world anymore. And just to give you a reality check, you never were. Now I take my leave. And you should know. You have an uninvited guest," And with that looked directly at Harry.  
  
"Oh crap, time to go. Come on Harry wake up, wake up." But it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"What do you mean? We're the only two people in the room," Voldemort queried.  
  
"No we're not. He was here before I arrived just now. He's heard everything we've said."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
  
"Because I thought it would be amusing to see your face when you reacted. And I must say...it was hilarious. And you call your self the Dark Lord. You can't even sense the apparition of a mere boy."  
  
"Ok, now it's really time to get out of here!!! Come on Harry, you can do it's only a dream. A powerful dream, but a dream nonetheless. WAKE UP!!!" he screamed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see hydrangeas. He was back. But how long was he gone. He stood to see that the sun was just starting to set over the little houses of Little Whinging. Subsequently he remembered his dream. No it wasn't a dream at all. It wasn't even a vision. It was...how about...he didn't know what it was but it weirded him out.  
  
"Harry Potter!!! Get in here and fix dinner. We're starting to get hungry. And My Duddikins needs his strength for his big fight tomorrow," screamed his horse faced Aunt Petunia from the kitchen. Of course, the big fight. How could he have forgotten about that? It's all his Uncle Vernon could talk about for the past three weeks. Pocketing his wand he sighed heavily and begrudgingly walked in to fix dinner.  
  
Back at the Riddle house though Voldemort was passing out the Cructais Curse like it was candy at Halloween.  
  
"How could he have been here with my knowledge? I am master of this house!!!" Voldemort raged. "He was right here under my very nose!!!" And so this continued for hours until each Deatheater within the house had a taste of his fury and Wrath.  
  
The cloaked man was sitting on a rock just outside the little village. Sounds of screaming and torture could be heard from the Riddle Manner.  
  
"I don't think it is wise to sneak up on one such as myself."  
  
"Forgive me. I just needed to talk to you Axil. Do you think it wise to let him have the power to control the Heartless?" the Unknown questioned.  
  
"Do not question my motives. In this world, this "wizard" is strong. His heart is pure evil and soon the heartless will devour him anyway. I just want to be there when they do. That's all. Besides, there are a few that are stronger than him, much stronger than he realizes. That was amusing what you did with the boy. You should have seen Voldemort's face."  
  
"Thank you. The Boy was particularly uneasy about the whole experience. But he brushed it off and went on. I've observed him for a long time now. How he puts up with those people is beyond me. I don't see how one with so much power could not keep from crushing them."  
  
"Harry Potter is the most powerful being on this earth. It's his pure heart that keeps his power in check."  
  
Both hooded unknowns looked at the sky simultaneously to see a falling star in the sky.  
  
"Hmm..." Axil thought, "it seems we have some unexpected guests. That must mean the King and his brat are roaming around in this world somewhere. Find them, and take care of them before the two groups meet."  
  
And with that the newest known vanished in a cloud of chaos to take care of some business.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I said I'd give you a longer chapter and here it is. Though I didn't really write what I said I was going to. I'll refrain from telling what the next chapter will be form now on. I honestly don't know how long this entire thing is going to be. Hopefully I can keep updating at least twice a week, maybe three times. I don't know. We'll see. 


End file.
